Presumed Dead
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: NOTICE- This story IS UP FOR ADOPTION! You can either take the idea and rewrite the whole thing (you can claim it for yourself then) Or you can continue on what i've written. PM me to pick it up! :)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Heyo! This Is My Second Fanfiction! This time, it's a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! 'w' *w*

Chapter 1

Ed looked down at the snow, then gagged... The bright red, and the metallic scent of blood made him sick, and he swayed, but the rightened himslef, dragging himself more into the bushes, then once he was out of sight, laying down... and he was falling...falling into blackness.

So... How did Ed get there? Well, that's one heck of a story! So, here we go!

(The Real) Chapter 1

Ed peeked around the library shelf, Cautiously keeping an eye out for Havoc or Falman. With Scar being sighted recently, he had been asigned Havoc and Falman as bodyguards. But they wouldn't let Ed do ANYTHING. And with Al of in Resembol visiting Granny and Winry for a few weeks, Ed needed some excitement. And Ed was gonna get that by sneaking away from his bodyguards and see whats happening around town. And he decided to sneak away when they were visiting the library. When they were sitting at a table researching, Ed asked them to watch his books while he 'used the bathroom'. So Ed had a good 4-5 minutes until they got suspicious. But, seeing as the table Havoc and Falman are sitting at a table right next to the door... Ed would have to get out a different way... Oh! The Emergency Exit! But the alarm may sound... Ahh well! He'd probably be able to keep ahead of Havoc and Falman. But he'd have to pass right by Havoc and Falman to get to the exit door.. Well, no time as the present!

Ed Got ready, then began to sprint. As he passed tables and desks, he heard people begin to yell at him, telling him to stop running, but he was almost there, he could see Havoc and Falmans' table nearing, and behind them, the exit! Freedom! Ed ran even faster, ready to have some fun.

Havocs' POV-

"Well, Ed should be getting back from the bathroom soon. i really wish this Scar stuff would get over with soon. Watching this little guy is sooo boring."  
"Yeah i agree" Falman said, putting his feet on the desk.

Havoc turned his head, listening.

"Hey do you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"

"Yelling, What's going on?"  
Wait, look it's a person! Running... towards us!"  
"Wait! It's ED!  
And right when they made that realization, Ed had reached them, Jumped onto the table, Saluted them, And Then vaulted off the table, hitting the floor, rolling back into a standing position, right before slamming into the Exit door, and vanishing into the crowds outside, his voice floating back to them. "Later Guys! Got some buisness to take care of! Fun to have, Adventures to endure, Criminals to catch! And, on the subject of catching, I'll catch you later!" Then the door slammed shut, leaving Havoc, Falman, And A Crowd of people and Librarians staring after him.

"Wh-what just happened..."  
"Did Ed just bail on us?"  
"Ohh... Colonel Mustang's gonna kill us..."

"Oh man!"  
"Well.. we better go report this.. get it over with.."  
Havoc and Falman sighed, then both ran out, heading to central.

Eds' POV

Ed Smiled, as he dashed into a dark alleyway, then leaned against a wall. He'd gotten away from those two jokeballs. Probably shocked a lot of people to!


	2. The Plot Thickens

Ed leaned back against the alley wall, laughing. Oh, Ed would be in so much trouble when he got back, that was for sure! But might as well enjoy the moment. now... What was Ed going to do now that he got his chaperones of his back? Might as well take a nice walk.

Ed strolled down the sidewalk, looking for something to do. As he walked down the street, his ears began to pick up the sounds of yelling and screaming, and then... an explosion!

"Sounds like somebody's in trouble!" Ed Said, running down the street. As he rounded the corner to see what the commotion was, he stopped arubtly, and almost fell. Fell into the huge hole that was now the middle of the street, exsposing the sewers, and next to the hole, cornering the screaming civilians? None other than good 'ol Scar himself. Ed cursed. In his hurry to see what all the noise was. he had made a lot of noise running down the street. So now... Scar was staring at him.

"Uh... hey." Ed muttered. Scar began to walk toward him. yay. Ed looked to his left. Great. The town river. Woo. Fast currents, lots of rocks, and a waterfall at the end. No escape there. Ed looked to his right. Big hole. 30-40 foot drop. Just great. Ed looked behind him. Long stretch of road, nowere to hide. No way Ed could make it before scar caught up to him. Only option? Fight Scar. "Well... this is going to be fun." Said Ed, cracking his knuckles. well... knuckle. HE then transmuted his metal hand into its knife shape, and charged.

Scar met him head on. They battled, neither managing to get a good hit on eachother, for several minutes. But then, on the slick ground, from the rain from yesterday, Ed slipped, and with that one slip, Scar had managed to grab Eds shoulder, and flipped Ed off the road and onto the riverbank. By that time, other military officials had arrived, Even Mustang was on the scene! But they were helpless to do anything. Scar was too close to Ed for Mustang to use his flames, and Scar could kill Ed the moment a threatening movement was made.

Scar grinned, And promptly kicked Ed in the ribs, Hard. As Ed lay, wheezing, Scar made his little speech.

"Alchemists! All you state alchemists! If you make one move, the kid gets it!" Scar hoisted Ed up, and held Ed infront of himself, as a sort of human shield. Ed, still woozy from the kick in the ribs, still struggled. And Scar proceeded to lock his arm around Eds neck, making Ed struggle less and less, until...

Roys POV

Ed had passed out. greattt. just great. He leaves Ed alone for a few days, and this happens.

"Scar! Put him down! He's just a child!" Roy yelled.

"Put him down? Sure. But first, have all your men and backup retreat up the street. to the cross roads. Only you stay here." Roy pondered... It was a good 20 to 30 feet from where they were standing to the cross roads... If scar was to make a break for it, Roy wouldn't be able to stop him, because the air near the river was very moist, and the mist that was coming off the river made it so Mustang couldn't put out his sparks. But Mustang couldn't just let Ed die.

"Fine." Roy gave the order, and watched as his backup and subcordinates retreated up the street.

"Now, put him down!" Roy commanded.

"Put him down?" Scar said.  
"Well as you command." Scar said. And with those final words, Scar swung the arm holding Fullmetal, and, let him go. Let him go... right into... the deadly, white water, raging river.. and Ed was unconcious.. floating down the river.. Then, Ed made his escape, sprinting into the sewers, as Mustang stood, helpless. And watched as Fullmetal floated farther and farther downstream.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed woozily lifted his head, and took a big breath of air-water?! He shot his head yp, yaking a gulp of air, as well as his surroundings. He was floating down the river... Crap. Ed flung his arms and legs around, trying to get to shore, but he was still to woozy to cordinate well enough, And his automail was dragging him down. As he looked up at the shore, he saw Roy and the others trying to catch up to him, but failing miserably. Ed felt a growing dread as he heard the sound of he river grow louder... the waterfall! Ed looked ahead, and saw the drop. Ed began to panic, and swim harder, striking out for the shore. As he saw Mustang and the others running on the shore, he began to cry out in fear.

"Help me! Please! Help! I dont whanna die! Help i'm going t-" Ed screamed in terror, as he fell. Over the edge. Of the huge waterfall.

Roys POV-

Roy stood in shock, not hearing the others come u pbehind him... they hdn't seen Ed go over the edge. They were asking were Ed was..

"Did we beat Ed here?"  
"Were's Ed? Did we beat him here?" Roy turned around, and awnsered.

"He-he..." Roy stammered

"He what?" Hawkeye pressed

"He went over..." Everyone gasped, and started to rush over to the waterfall. No sign of him. The started to climb sown the rocks, hoping to find Ed, hoping he survived...


	4. Chapter 4

Pride's POV-

Pride walked along the rivers edge, on his way into central, to play his Selim bradley character, Ugh. what a bore. Maybe he would see his 'Role model' Fullmetal. that would be interesting. Pride looked at the river as he watched by, Trailing his shadows in the Ice cold water. As he was trudging along the river... he saw something in the river.. a dull red thing floating down the river...

Eds' POV-

Ed floated on his back, choking on water, as he floated down the river, after his fall down the waterfall, he had struck his head on a rock, and Ed think he had split open his head. Ed felt the hot, sticky blood trickling down his fzce, and dripping into his hair and into the water. As Ed swirled around in the currents, he floated off into a slower current. He felt a jolt as he got stuck on a rock, and Ed saw the shore out of the corner of his eye, so close, but Ed couldn't reach it... Ed closed his eyes, and got ready to fall into unconciousness. Ed felt something stroke his cheek. Ed slowly opened his eyes. Ed glanced to the side... seeing a black shadowy hand near his face... Pride. Ed froze, then made his limbs go limp, pretending to be unconcious. Ed felt as the shadows crept under him, and slowly lifted him up. Ed felt as he moved through the air, Oh no.. this day was getting worse and worse.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Pride whispered, his shadows trailing along Ed's face.

"Fullmetal huh?" Guess i better take him to Father... but that wouldn't be any fun, would it, Fullmetal?" Pride said, trailing his hand along Eds cheek.

"I know you're awake. Come on, open your eyes."  
Ed slowly opened his eyes. There was no point in pretending to be unconcious if pride knew.

"Fu*k off Pride. Can't you just leave me alone to deal with my injuries, maybe wallow in pain a bit?"  
Pride grinned, Staring at Ed.

"Nah... you see, i rather happen to like your body... maybe i could... Take it as my own?"

Pride grinned widely, as he saw Understanding dawn in Eds eyes.

"N-no! You, you can't! Don't take my body!"  
Ed cried out frantically. Ed struggled to get away, but the shadowy bonds wrapped tighter around him. and two of them crept up to Eds face, and then, stabbed themselfs into Eds face. Ed screamed in pain and in fear. Ed felt his eyesight dimming, and then he.. blacked out? He didn't know what happen. The last thing he saw was Prides grinning face as it dissolved.

Then... Ed blacked out.

Roys' POV-

Roy hurried down the riverbank, The rest of his subcordinates hurrying behind him. As he rounded the turn in the river, He stopped short. Ed was standing there, not looking at them.

"Ed..?" Roy asked hesitantly, Looking at him. What was wrong with him? Ed turned around, slowly.

"Yes?"  
"You ok?"  
"Yep..." Ed said, then began walking toward him.

Prides' POV-

Wait, better play this off well.

"Just a few broken ribs and scapes and-" Pride then pretended to fall to the ground, and fall unconcious, hopefully they would buy it. Pride really like this body.

Please R&R!  
Hey did the plot twist suprise you? XD And BTW i have the rest of the story written down irl so... :D

pls don't kill me for leaving you on cliffhangers (Hiccups fall, im so sorry ;-; i'll update soon!)

-Raven


	5. Chapter 5

Roys' Pov

Ed had fainted. Crap. Roy rushed over, and checked his pulse. stable. Roy picked him up, and looked at the others. they were just standing there. like idiots.

"Come on! We need to get him to a hospital!" Roy yelled, running up the path, carefully holding Ed. As he clambered up the path, He tripped. and watched. as, seemingly, in slow motion, Ed sailed out of his arms. Ed sailed a few feet away, and hit the ground, and bouced. _Crack._ Roy cringed as he heard the sound of bones cracking. Roy and the others rushed up to Ed. Phew. It was just a stick. Roy and the others carefully picked up Ed, and rushed up to the street, and all piled into the waiting military vehicle.

Ed's Pov-

White. Blank space. Nothing. Ed was alone. Isolated. What had happened? Pride. Pride took over his body. Why? Ed looked around, This place... it reminded him of something... The Portal! It was like it! but.. no portal or souls. Ed closed his eyes in frustration. A flash of light. Ed could.. see? Ed tried to look around. He couldn't. Ohhhh... He was seeing through Pride's eyes! Ed saw... a ceiling? he got a bit dizzy as pride quickly sat up. Pride looked around. He was in a bed... a hospital bed! sitting around his bed in a semi-circle was, Roy, Hawkeye, Major Armstrong, Havoc, Breda, And Fuery. Ed heard Roy talking.

"You ok Ed?"  
"Yes.." Pride Said. Ugh. HEaring Pride using Eds voice was so... Ugh.

"What happened?"  
"After i fell down the waterfall, i floated for a bit, and i just landed on the bank..and then...you found me.. thank i...fainted.." Pride said.

Roy looked about to talk, but at that moment, the doctor came through the door, holding a clipboard.

"Alright, visiting hours are over. i let you stay 15 minutes past the visiting cut-off. Now, please leave. You may return tomorrow."

As Everyone got up to leave, Pride layed his head on the pillows.  
"See you tomorrow.."  
"...or maybe not" Pride finished in a whisper. Ed was the only one that heard it. What did pride mean?

Roys' POV-

As everyone shuffled outside the hospital, splitting up to their seperate cars and houses, Roy renembered he would need to call Al. Al was at the Rockbell's, if Roy renembered correctly. Roy told everyone to go home, that they could visit Fullmetal later, and while they were clambering into their cars, he walked over to a nearby public phone. He dialed the number, then waited for them to pick up.

"Hello? Rockbell residence." It was winry.

"Oh.. Hello, This is Roy Mustang, From the military. I need to talk to Al with a matter concerning Ed."  
"Ed? Is He ok?!"  
"Yeah he's fine he just..."  
"Just what?"

Als' POV-

Al was in the kitchen petting Den, when he heard Winry yelling

"ED FELL DOWN A WHAT?!"  
Ed? Al rushed over into the next room, seeing Winry at the phone, looking upset.

"Winry? Whats wrong? What happened to Ed?"  
"Its Roy Mustang. From the military. He called about a 'Situation' with Ed."  
Winry handed the phone to Al, then went back into the kitchen muttering something about idiot, ruined automail, damage costs, and hitting people with wrenches.

Al help the phone up, wondering what was up.

"Hello? Roy?"  
"Hello Al."  
"Whats happened to Ed?  
"Well... He..."  
"He What?"  
"Got into a fight with Scar."  
"Is he ok?! Did Scar hurt him?!" Al heard a pause on the other side of the line...

"Well... Scar didn't hurt him.."

"Well whats the problem then?!"  
"He uh.."  
"What?!"  
"Scar flung him into a river."  
"What?!"  
"And he fell over a waterfall."

"WHAT?!" Al panicked. Was Ed ok?! Was he dead?! Oh No!  
"Don't worry he's not dead!"  
"So he's fine?"  
"umm... He's in the hospital"  
"Oh No! I'm heading there right away!"  
"Ok, Hurry then. Goodbye."  
"Bye!"  
 _Click_

Al turned around, to see Winry watching him, leaning against the doorway.

"You're going to see Ed aren't you?"  
"Yup."  
"Take me with you."  
"W-what?"  
"The stupid idiot probably broke his automail. Come on, i gotta pack, then we can leave."  
"O-okay..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN- Yeah i know.. i know... Hiccups fall will be updated soon! But remember, i have a youtube channel, i'm trying to balance both! and i have school. So Sorry! D:

Prides POV-

Pride cautiously looked around, nobody. It was late at night, a hour or so after visitor hours had cended. and Pride was ready to get out of here. Right as Pride was getting out of bed, he heard a creak outside. Hey froze. somebody was walking by. They didn't enter the room. PRide continued, stealthily stalking towards the door. Pride slowly opened the door into the hallway.

Creak...

Pride hissed in annoyance. Nobody better notice. He crept out into the hallway, and was making his way towards the stairwell, when a voice sounded in his head.

"So... you're running away, huh?" The voice echoed in his mind. Pride winced, it hurt his head. Ed. Ed was talking to him.

"Sure thing Short stuff! I'm getting out of here, then i can deliver you to Father!" Pride Thought back to Ed.

"Huh. Simple plan. You're just gonna escape? Nobody's gonna catch you? Hah. What a idiot."  
Pride clenched his fists.

"Shut Up Fullmetal! You can't touch me! You're powerless!"  
"Powerless...? Really?" Pride heard a smirk in his voice, and felt worried. what was his plan?

Suddenly Pride felt a burst of pain, and fell to his knees.

"What... what are you doing to me...?!" He panted out.

"Woah that was tiring. Guess i can only do it a few times."

"how.."  
"How? Well, i just overloaded your brain. with tomany thoughts and ideas and memories i was thinking and imagining. Your brain can't handle both of us... or is it my brain? Huh.. Anyways, yeah! I am NOT powerless." Pride clenched his teeth as he heard the smug tone in Eds voice.

Pride pushed him self off the floor, and continued down the hallway. Right as he got to the end, he put his hand on the door handle.

"Ed?"  
crap.

Pride slowly turned around. Roy. Mustang was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Ed? What are you doing up? You shouldn't be moving around." Roy slowly approached Ed.

Pride made a split second decision. To get Roy and the rest to leave him alone, Pride would make them believe Ed was dead.. or he could kill Roy..

"Oh don't worry Roy... But my legs are feeling really weak, can you help me get back to my room?" Pride smiled darkly as Roy made his way towards him. As Roy grabbed his arm Pride clutched Roys arm, and began to stumble down the hallway. As Roy was concentrating on transporting Ed down the hallway, Ed lifted his arm, ready to bring his elbow crashing down on Roys skull. But right as Pride brought the arm down, Ed Caused the Burst of Pain Again.

"Agghghgggg!" Pride Screamed!

Roys' POV-

"Agghghgggg!" Ed Screamed. Roy whipped around, and saw something that shocked him. Ed was on the floor, moaning and clutching his head.

"E-Ed? You ok?!" Roy said, rushing to Ed's side. Roy stayed a good 2 feet away, staying clear of Eds whipping limbs. Roy rolled around, groaning in pain.

"Nurse! NURSE!" Roy Bellowed, staying near Ed's side. He moved to the side as a herd of Nurses and Doctors rushed through the door, surrounding Ed. One Nurse Rolled a Bed on wheels next to Ed. Roy counted (At least) 6 nurses surrounding Ed and lifting him up and laying him on the bed, and after he was laying flat on the bed, They tied him down, restraining his flailing limps. The tied a rope over his legs, arms, chest, and forehead. Ed struggled, but to no prevail. Ed's eyes widened as a nurse approached with a syringe full of clear liquid. The nurse injected the liquid into Ed's arm. Ed struggles grew weaker and weaker, his eyes slowly closing, until finally his eyes slid shut, and he lay still. The nurses all dispersed, leaving a doctor and Eds normal nurse to take him back to his room. After that paticular nighttime adventure, Roy resigned himself to staying the night at Eds bedside, in the VERY uncomfortable hard, straightbacked chair. Roy slumped in the chair, and closed his eyes. this is gonna be a long night.

Authors Note-

Well Thats It. i'm off to go write for Hiccups Fall. (dodges the flying chairs, tomatoes, and bricks) Forgive meeeeee!


	7. Chapter 7

Ed jolted awake. Pride was… Ed was in control! Ed looked to his side, and saw Roy, sleeping in a straight back chair. Ed snickered at the sight of the drool that was hanging out of Roy's mouth, but then he realized the situation. He reached over, and woke up Roy. By smacking Roy with his automail hand.

"Get Up!"  
"What?! Where's the-" Roy jolted up, and then saw it was Ed. "What the hell Fullmetal?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Shut up and listen Roy."

"What-"  
"I was acting weird earlier for a reason. I called you Roy. I NEVER call you Roy."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"Pride. He's inside me. He took over me when I went over the waterfall. He controls my body. I don't know how long I have till he takes control again. You must hurry. Keep Al away from me. Tell him I died, or that I ran away, or something!"  
"Ed, I can't."  
"…" Ed looked up at his superior officer, and whispered out one word. "Please." Roy looked taken aback. Ed never said please. Roy rested his head in his hands, and sighed.

"This is going to be hard. You realize that? You won't be able to see y our brother, or Winry, or anybody you have personal connections to."

"I… I understand." Ed said, and Roy made to stand, but was stopped when Ed flinched. He watched, frozen, as Ed reached up, and gripped his head in his hand, fingernails digging into his skin, little blood trails starting to make their way down his forehead.

"Ed!"  
"He's coming back. Get out of here. Please. Don't let me hurt anyone. Promise me." Ed glared at Roy, ferocity in his eyes.

"I-I promise." Roy promised, before briskly walking out of the room, preparing to call Al, and to tell Riza and the team what was happening. He looked back one last time before the door swung shut, and saw a sight that shook him to his core. Ed was sitting straight up in bed, glaring at Roy, with hatred in his eyes. Roy pulled the door shut, and locked it just to be safe, then he whirled off to beat Al to the train station.

Winry's POV-

Winry sat up, grabbing her bag, and followed Al off the train, carefully making her way through the crowd, and as she was concentrating on not hitting anyone with her box full of automail parts, she didn't notice Al stop, and banged right into him.

"Al what..?"  
"It's Roy. He doesn't usually meet us here. Something must be wrong." Al pointed out Roy Mustang, who was standing, waiting for them, with Riza at his side. Al and Winry hurried over, and stopped in front of him. "What is it Mustang? Is it Brother?" Al questioned. Roy looked down and sighed.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have bad news."  
"What's wrong?" Winry inquired.

"Ed… He.."  
"What?!" Al pressed.

"He… He died."  
"…" Al was shocked  
"…" Winry was shocked

"WHAT?!" They were shocked.

"I'm sorry. He passed out in the OR. His injures were to great. He went into cardiac arrest, and he… he passed away. His funeral is planned for three days from now. I'm sorry." Roy finished, and quickly sped away, Riza following on his heels. Al and Winry stood shocked, and then collapsed onto a bench. They couldn't believe it.

Ed was dead.

They would never see him again.

His sarcastic comments would never be heard again.

Winry never said she loved him.

Neither did Al.

They never thought this

could actually happen.

Ed. Dead. Gone.

Forever.


	8. IMPORTANT AN

Okay so…

I'm just not happy with this. I was going to rewrite it but… I don't really have the energy.

If you liked this story (which nobody did) it's up for adoption. If it does get adopted, I'll alert people on here and tell them where it is.

Sorry.


	9. Adopt the story! :D

NOTICE- This story IS UP FOR ADOPTION! You can either take the idea and rewrite the whole thing (you can claim it for yourself then) Or you can continue on what i've written. PM me to pick it up! :)


End file.
